Pour un flirt
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke, il est prêt à tout pour attirer son attention… Sasunaru


**Titre :** Pour un flirt

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **'Prend un ton officiel' : Sasuke et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… Même pas un tout petit peu… Même pas quand je rêve d'eux la nuit… Même pas quand je rêve d'eux le jour… Même pas…

Naruto : STOP, on a comprit !

L'autatrice : et la chanson c'est _pour un flirt_ de Michel Delpech…

**Résumé :** Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke, il est prêt à tout pour attirer son attention…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Petit blond en détresse cherche regard chez mister bout de glaçon… SasuNaru en gros…

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Note 2 :** J'adore cette chanson, ça me rappelle des soirées karaokés mémorables, lalalalalalalalalalala… Je m'arrête là il va neiger même dans la fic sinon…

* * *

Naruto regardait Sasuke qui regardait Naruto (qui regardait Sasuke lui-même regardant Naruto… En gros ils se regardent…)

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta tête usuratonkachi ?

Naruto rit niaisement, ces dernières semaines il s'était retrouvé dans des situations compromettantes devant le brun, Sasuke qui commençait à en avoir marre lui demandait des explications…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourrais comprendre Sasuke…

- Je peux toujours essayer…

Le blond secoua la tête, devait-il tout expliquer ? Oh et puis pourquoi pas…

_Pour un flirt avec toi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques semaines, quand Naruto s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Il avait donc décidé d'attirer l'attention de mister freeze même s'il fallait faire les trucs les plus inimaginables pour ça. Enfin bref voilà donc plusieurs semaines qu'il se ridiculisait rien que pour que le brun s'intéresse à lui…

_Je serais prêt à tout  
Pour un simple rendez-vous  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Au début il avait commencé doucement…

- Hum ça te dirait un tour chez Ichikaru, avec moi ?

- Hmf ! Non, je rentre !

Mais peu de temps après il avait commencé à s'agenouiller

- Si tu viens à Ichikaru avec moi je serai ton esclave

- Hmf ! Non, je rentre !

Puis il avait finis par ramper

- Viens à Ichikaru avec moi et je deviendrai ton paillasson

- Hmf ! Non, je rentre !

Et Sasuke s'était essuyé les pieds sur lui en passant…

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras _

Naruto n'avait pas abandonné. Il allait ouvrir en grand les bras de Sasuke pour pouvoir s'y blottir au moins rien qu'une fois. Même si pour cela il devait se transformer en limace baveuse et soumise…

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps_

Ce qui lui donnait du courage c'était que s'il réussissait il pourrait peut-être passer une nuit avec Sasuke. Rien que cette idée le motivait à trouver les pires idées possibles… (Naruto est un pervers)

_Je pourrais tout quitter  
Quitte à faire démodé  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Une fois il s'était déguisé en gros poussin jaune fluo et était arrivé le matin au rendez vous de son équipe comme ça, résultats : Kakashi et Sakura avait failli s'étouffer tellement ils riaient. Sasuke n'est jamais arrivé, fièvre carabiné : 40 degrés, impossible de se lever.

Une autre fois il est allé sonner chez lui tellement bien vêtu que pendant un instant il avait cru se faire déshabiller par toutes les filles de Konoha, et tous les mecs aussi… Sasuke ne pouvait pas résister, impossible… Le brun avait ouvert la porte, regardé de haut en bas :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Naruto ?

- Euh… Ben je venais te voir…

- Va me chercher plus loin, Dobe

Et il avait refermé la porte. Ok, l'iceberg de service n'était pas intéressé par la nouvelle tenue de Naruto. Puisque c'était ainsi il allait tout quitté dans le sens propre du terme, et il se trimballa tout nu devant chez Sasuke, avant que celui-ci lui balance une bassine d'eau froide sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de passer et repasser devant chez lui à poil. Finalement c'est Naruto qui se retrouva avec 40 degrés de fièvre…

_Je pourrais me damner  
Pour un seul baiser volé  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Si Sasuke ne le remarquait pas de cette façon, alors il l'embrasserait. Le brun comprendrait et serait obligé de craquer, Naruto ne doutait de rien, il était persuadé d'embrasser comme un prince. Il essaya de trébucher sur une branche et de se ramasser comme par hasard sur la bouche de Sasuke, tout ce qu'il se ramassa c'est le par terre. Il pensa au coup du ramen qui les relierait bouche contre bouche, mais le brun refusait de manger dans son bol. Il voulu aller l'embrasser dans son sommeil, seulement Sasuke s'était réveillé à trois millimètres de l'acte et Naruto avait apprit à voler par les fenêtres fermés. Il abandonna… C'était trop dangereux.

Et puis une fois il avait réussit à lui voler un baiser, même si ce jour là ça n'avait pas été voulu… Zut, il aurait dû en profiter tiens…

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps_

Mais Naruto n'abandonnerait pas, parce que même pour une toute petite fois rien qu'une il voudrait bien goûter à la chaleur des bras de Sasuke. Pour ça, il était près à encore plus en faire, même s'il risquait ne pas s'en sortir vivant…

_Je ferais l'amoureux  
Pour te câliner un peu  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Et s'il miaulait des poèmes, avec des yeux en forme de cœur ? Non mauvaise idée, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'aimer la poésie. Comment s'y prenait donc Sakura pour faire pencher le cœur du brun ?...

Euh, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne faisait pas vraiment pencher le cœur du brun. Peut-être après tout n'avait-il pas de cœur ?

Bon bon, il ne fallait pas abandonner… Euh, c'est ça lui préparer un repas, comme déclaration. Naruto ne fit que des ramen, Sasuke ne mangea rien. Le blond lut des livres très intéressant sur « comment draguer » « comment plaire » « comment faire fondre le plus froid des glaçons »… Il essaya toute sortes de techniques, mais aucune ne fonctionnèrent, les livres finirent à la poubelle. Le poème finalement c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…

_Je ferais des folies  
Pour arriver dans ton lit  
Pour un flirt avec toi_

Naruto avait finit par trouver l'ultime solution, faire un trou dans le toit de la maison du brun pour atterrir dans le lit de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas se rater il avait tout calculé. Tout d'abord créer un clone, ensuite faire un joli petit rasengan avec l'aide de ce clone, et enfin viser. Une fois le trou fait il n'avait plus qu'à créer un faux plafond histoire que Sasuke ne voit pas qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, attendre que le brun vienne se coucher, et pouf lui sauter dessus. Rien de plus simple vraiment. Donc le voilà sur son toit à attendre qu'enfin Sasuke vienne se coucher, et finalement son souhait se réalise. Il saute dans le trou… Et BOUM il se mange le sol. Il avait mal calculé son coup et visé trop à droite du lit…

C'est à partir de là que Sasuke l'a attaché sur une chaise pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit et lui à demandé des explications… C'est aussi à partir de là que le blond à tout expliqué… (Donc retour au début de l'histoire pour ceux qui suivent pas)

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps_

Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi jusqu'au bout, et puisqu'il ne reculait devant rien, il avait dit toute la vérité, s'attendant à ce que le brun le mette dehors à coup de fourchette dans les fesses (copyright Akemi, l'a bien fallu que je l'utilise celle là :p dommage que se soit pas Gaara), mais Sasuke n'en fit rien, à la place il dit :

- T'es con, t'aurais dû me le dire plutôt

Et il s'approcha de lui, colla ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, puis partit pour une visite guider dans le gosier du blond.

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

Le reste sera censuré…

Fin !

L'autatrice et Naruto bras dessus bras dessous : LALALALALALALALALALA…

Sasuke : Je croyais que t'aimais pas chanter Naruto

Naruto s'arrêtant dans son élan : j'ai changé d'avis

Gaara : marre de ces histoires de fourchettes…

L'autatrice : c'est pas à moi qui faut te plaindre mon chou :p ! Voilà une fic joyeuse, celle là je me suis marrée en l'écrivant, c'est quand même beaucoup mieux.

Naruto et l'autatrice partant dans un soleil couchant toujours bras dessus bras dessous : LALALALALALALALALA


End file.
